Toilets may include bidet features, which are configured to spray water toward a user for cleaning or washing portions of the user. Such bidet features may include various expensive or complex components for actuating or moving a bidet sprayer, such as electronic motors, power supply systems, and control systems. It would be desirable to provide an improved bidet feature, which avoids expensive components and provides an intuitively operated bidet that is adaptable to a person's desired cleaning characteristics.